


Kitchen Prince

by Jathis



Series: Rome [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always remembered her son playing down with them in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Prince

The older slaves that worked in the palace's kitchen remembered the skinny little boy that used to play around their legs. He had been known as the kitchen prince among each other. He was the child of one of the serving girls, sired the Emperor and then promptly tossed aside after his birth. He was so small compared to his half-brother and they did their best to feed him, always ensuring that his plate had a little extra whenever they could.

They had all silently mourned when their Master sold the boy and his mother. They had always known that the man was cruel but his refusal to recognize the child and punishing the mother for obeying orders had been too much. They had lost him seemingly forever. Their only solace had been when the man finally died, allowing his son to take the throne and title of Emperor. He had never been down in the kitchen as much as the other, but the times he had been down with him had at least been pleasant enough.

Those who still lived when the boy was returned years later felt as if a missing piece had been returned to them. Emperor Hux was surprised to find that the kitchens were baking honey sweetened breads and soothing broths in larger quantities than ever before, their way of trying to help his brother heal faster. He watches as Techie accepts the food and he smiles to himself, glad that at least those who remembered him still cared about him.

It was several months after his return that Techie hobbled down to the kitchen himself. His new walking stick tapped softly against the walls and floor, announcing his arrival to them all. He was startled when he was met with cries of happiness, finding himself swept into the room before being sat down. Sweet drinks were pressed into his hands and he couldn't help but laugh as kisses were pressed to his temples and cheeks, long forgotten memories coming back to him.

“Our little kitchen prince! We have always been waiting for you!”

“Here! I made your favorite bread.”

“And I made your favorite cake!”

“And seeds rolled in honey with fruit!”

“Little kitchen prince...”

The Emperor smiled to himself as he watched the slaves tending to his brother. At least he would have one group of people who remembered him in fondness.


End file.
